


Your Voice is My Home

by smallidiotbug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: “Sup spaghetti! Good thing you called, cause I was just about to call you!! Guess what? Me and your mom are getting married!! Can you believe that? Say hi to your new daddy!” Richie said loudly, obnoxiously.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 33





	Your Voice is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I see everyone saying Richie drew the V on his cast, but in the movie that wouldn't have made much sense timeline wise. So, what if Eddie just called the other? Here's that.

Loser. That’s the only thing Eddie could look at as he walked home. He didn’t know why he let that girl write on his cast, but god he regretted it. 

He got home, putting his medicine up before walking over to the phone, quiet. He looked around and then picked it up, dialing Richies number. 

He didn’t know why he wanted to hear his friend’s voice, but when Richie picked up, his chest felt warm and fuzzy. Richies voice was home. 

“Sup spaghetti! Good thing you called, cause I was just about to call you!! Guess what? Me and your mom are getting married!! Can you believe that? Say hi to your new daddy!” Richie said loudly, obnoxiously. Just like always.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Shutup, dickwad!!! You’re not my dad, that’s disgusting.” He retorted sharply. Eddie could hear the other trying to stifle his laughter, and the boy couldn’t help but smile. 

“Listen… yknow that preppy girl at the pharmacy?” He asked. 

“Uh yeah she’s like the most fuc—“ Richie already got cut off by an angry Eddie. 

“Listen!!!” Eddie said loudly. “She wrote on my cast. And it’s stupid but I’m upset about it.” He tapped his foot on the ground, impatient. 

“What’d she write? Bet it’s not that bad.” Richie replied in a softer tone, noticing Eddie was a lot more upset about this than it seemed. 

“She wrote loser. And like, it’s not a big deal!! But I’ll have this on for like.. months!!! I’m just glad it’s summer.” He explained. 

Richie hummed a tiny bit. “Well.. you can change it. Right?” He asked. “Here, do you have a sharpie? One that’s not the same color as what she wrote.” 

“Uhh…” Eddie set the phone down and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a red sharpie and jogged back. “Okay, I got one.” 

“Coolio! Now, you can just change it to lover. Put a V over the S.” Richie explained. Eddie took a deep breath. 

“That won’t work. You’ll still see the S…” The boy explained, popping the cap off. 

“Better than nothing, Eds. Just write it,” the other replied encouragingly. 

Eddie started to write on his cast, making the V bold. 

“You writin’ it?” Richie asked after a moment. 

“Yeah,” Eddie whispered. He felt his chest flutter, which was a new feeling. The boy sighed softly, leaning his face against the phone more. “I gotta go, my mom’ll be home soon.” He explained. 

“Alright Spaghetti. You’ll be fine I promise. Talk soon?” Richie smiled over the phone, and it was like Eddie could hear it. 

“Yeah. Sure, lover.” Eddie teased, making Richie laugh softly. 

“And one more thing Eds…?” Richie asked after a moment. They both didn’t want to hang up. 

“Yeah? What is it rich?” Eddie kept writing the V, going back over the lines. 

“Fucked your mom!!!” Richie screamed into the phone and hung up before Eddie had any time to get mad at him.


End file.
